1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to filled, crosslinked polymers and more particularly to aesthetically pleasing, dappled polymeric articles containing alumina trihydrate filler and colored, short fibers.
2. Prior Art
Filled plastics and various methods for their manufacture into shaped articles is a well-developed art and involves many products. One such product is simulated marble. Simulated marble products based on filled poly (methyl methacrylate) are described in U.S. Pat. No. Re 27,093; U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,246; U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,493 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,865. In the latter patent, the use of alumina trihydrate as a filler is described as producing an article which is translucent and gives a variety of advantageous properties to the article. Imparting color effects other than uniform shading, however, requires a relatively complicated process.
Glass fiber filled articles based on unsaturated polyesters are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,343. In this patent the glass fibers comprise a large proportion, approximately 30% by weight, of the articles.
None of these references describes or suggests a polymeric article having a dappled effect of pleasing aesthetics.